Fluff
by Antoshka
Summary: Nuestro queridisimo Mercenario Bocón, ha encontrado la cosa mas esponjosa de todo el mundo ¿Qué será exactamente esa cosa?


No lo iba a negar, la situación era bastante perturbadora y sus hombros a cada segundo le pesaba más, él creía que no estaba ahí, pero ya al primer segundo que se apareció en su taller _–que por cierto quien sabe cómo carajos logró entrar–_ comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraño, no físicamente claro, sino…por el contexto.

— **Mangos petacones…—** Nuevamente, soltó otro comentario despreocupadamente, mientras observaba fijamente al más bajo, quien no sabía desde un principio, la razón por la cual _"El Mercenario Bocón" –que ya estaba haciendo honor a su apodo–_ decía palabras al azar.

¿Eran al azar?

 _«Parecen más bien duraznos.»_

 _«¡No! ¡No! ¡Melones! ¡Son un par de grandes melones!»_

Su mente comenzaba a discutir de manera constante, quería resolver aquella incógnita que le surgió de repente una noche a la mañana y no se iba a rendir hasta poder resolver la misma. Tony, por su parte, se ponía cada vez más tenso.

— **Pareciera como si los senos de Scarlett Johansson se hubieran mudado ahí luego de que ella se los redujera. —** Comentó de manera repentina, logrando ya, sacar de las casillas a Stark.

 _«¿Serán suavecitas como se ven en las fotos?»_

— **Wilson. —** El castaño se acarició la sien **—Se puede saber… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! —** Gritó totalmente alterado volteándose a ver a Deadpool, el cual estaba recostado en el suelo boca abajo, con sus manos en su barbilla, observando fijamente al _"Hombre de Hierro"_ y con unas no muy disimuladas katanas clavadas en su espalda.

— **¡Hey! —** Se quejó Wade de repente, en un claro tono de puchero **—¡Las estaba viendo!**

— **¡¿Qué cosa?! —** Preguntó a los gritos con las venas saliéndole en la frente ante tanta idiotez junta en un solo individuo.

— **Tus nalgas. —** Respondió sin rodeos Wade Wilson, dejando atónito al multimillonario Stark ¿Escuchó bien? ¡¿Acaso ese depravado le estaba viendo el trasero?!

Intentó tranquilizarse y analizar bien la situación.

— **A ver si entiendo bien…me estabas mirando el culo. —** Lo dijo con todo y vulgaridad, ya a estas alturas tener formalidades con este _"personaje"_ era totalmente imposible.

— **¡Claro! —** Y Deadpool no tuvo reparos en afirmarlo y para el colmo, con orgullo **— Parecen dos caramelos y dan ganas de lamerlos, así como los posters de Hugh Jackman que tengo en mi habitación y todas las noches yo me manoseo al ver–…espera, eso no debería haber dicho eso. —** Enseguida se retractó de su ejemplo cuando era demasiado tarde, haciendo estremecer al otro del horror.

— **Te lo diré una vez más maldito lunático, ¡lárgate de aquí! —** Y prácticamente, de una patada lo sacó de allí al mercenario, quedando solo, como debería ser **—Ese idiota, ha ensuciado todo el suelo con su sangre…—** Se acarició la sien totalmente irritado, sí que era un dolor de cabeza.

Y tras limpiar todo el desastre que dejó Wilson, volvió a su trabajo inicial. Con un antifaz para soldar puesto y una soldadora manual a mano, Tony estaba completamente concentrado en su labor…aunque la tranquilidad no le duró ni siquiera un suspiro, pues repentinamente sintió un peso detrás de él y como algo se apoyaba en su hombro y a la vez, le tocaban su trasero.

— **Mulliditos. —** Nuevamente era el pesado de Deadpool, ahora sin las katanas encima y con su máscara a medio poner, notándosele así, una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Lentamente Anthony Stark se quitó el antifaz para mirarlo totalmente estupefacto, mientras que Wade volvió a soltar otro de sus comentarios desubicados.

— **Con este par de esponjosos podría hacerme una rusa. —** Sonrió más ampliamente **—¿Qué pasa Antonio? —** Ladeó la cabeza al ver que a Tony comenzaba a sufrir varios tics en un ojo.

El castaño agradeció que no hubiera nadie en la Mansión de los Vengadores en ese momento, pues no sería del todo cómodo explicar el porqué se escucharon gritos escandalosos de parte de cierto antihéroe, a causa de los golpes que se ganó de Tony.

— **No me arrepiento de nada…—** Balbuceó un adolorido mercenario que fue lanzado a un contenedor de basura desde los aires.

 _«La próxima vez, usaré cloroformo.»_


End file.
